


Tadaima

by Holmes_n_Moriarty



Series: Otsutsuki Uchiha Obito [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, Good Uchiha Obito, Kakashi is not in this fic but my beta is like obsessed, Kakashi x beta, Uchiha Obito Lives, Uchiha Obito-centric, Uchiha obito deserve better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:20:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25649449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holmes_n_Moriarty/pseuds/Holmes_n_Moriarty
Summary: Maybe the plan of the Infinite Tsukuyomi came to fruition. Maybe not and this is all real. But is it?But even if this REALLY is a dream, he doesn't want to get up.An eternal dream without Rin doesn't sound that bad after all.
Relationships: Obito/OFC
Series: Otsutsuki Uchiha Obito [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856314
Kudos: 3





	Tadaima

**Author's Note:**

> Well this is part 2 of my series Otsutsuki Uchiha Obito. Hope this is to your liking....

"Obito-sama"

He looks up and quirks his eyebrows.

"Yes"

Isamu doesn't turn on his seat, shakes his head, still keeping his eyes on the road says,

  
  


"It's nothing. It's just… you are quieter than usual Obito-sama, are you by any chance feeling under the weather?" His worry is obvious in his voice.

  
  


Resuming his task of idly watching the night through the car window and marvelling how much technology has advanced, he replies-

"No, Isamu, I'm totally fine. Just reminiscing a few things." 

  
  
  


The moon is bright today, lightening the whole world up. But when the car enters the small forest, the trees cover up the moon and he gets to see his reflection on the closed window. It's pathetic really, his face that is. His whole body is a patchwork. Half his face is scared in a swirly pattern then his one eye is covered by a black eye patch. His whole hair is white. He is 49. And he shouldn't be alive. But here he is. Breathing and living. Long since he abandoned his role as a  _ shinobi  _ but now working as an advisor for the  _ daimyo  _ of the Fire Country. 

  
  


They come to the end of the forest and it's bright again. Now that they have come out of the forest and no trees to obstruct the moon. He leans his head on his seat and closes his eyes. In the last fight against Kaguya during The Fourth Ninja War, he thought that it was going to be his last battle. Saving Minato's brat by sacrificing himself and finally meeting Rin in the Pure Lands. Funny how things never go his way. Not before the _incident_ and also _never_ after the incident. 

  
  


'Knock knock.' He opens his eyes and looks outside and sees Isamu standing there looking at him with eyes full to the brim with concern. Funny. He hasn't even realised that they have arrived at their destination. The destination being their newly built and recently shifted house. Looks like life as a civilian has made his reflexes poor. He shrugs and gets out of the car when Isamu opens the door but not before taking the scroll with him, where all his documents and work stuff are sealed away. He may be a civilian now but some habits just can't be forgotten. After getting out, he stands there for a bit, just taking in the fresh night air. He looks around at the trees surrounding his house. Trees and flowers he has grown with his  _ mokuton.  _ Looks at the house or more like a mansion. He never even in his wildest dream would have ever thought of living in a place like this. 

  
  


Even when he was planning for the Infinite Tsukuyomi, the only thought in the foremost was Rin. But at that time everything was about Rin. Everything he did was for Rin. The thousands and thousands of innocent people he killed were for Rin. Thinking about it now, made him sound like an idiot. Or a lunatic. 

Looking towards his side and saw Isamu standing beside him. Ever the loyal man. Isamu. Hasegawa Isamu. He has met him during time as a newbie in the Palace _.  _ He remembers people keeping their distance from him. Pretending and ignoring their poorly covered fear in their eyes. Terrorist. Reformed or not, he was a terrorist. One of the most dangerous the Elemental Nations has ever seen or heard of. And being that the capital is full of civilians but still knowing of his crimes, justifies it. He has thought that by going to the capital and starting anew will help with his guilt but it got worse there. He just thought that he had to get used to it. 

  
  


That's before he met him. He was just a dirty teenager at that time. Making his living by doing odd jobs, the ones which paid no more than a meal a day. He remembers defending him from a group of angry shopkeepers, accusing him of stealing. Later that day, he had himself a stalker. Even trying his best to ignore him, he can't just ignore his chakra. Which was full of concealed nervous energy. So, after work, he just went to confront him. And honestly, he thought that if he didn't do that the child would have done just that. 

  
  


_ 7 years ago _

  
  


_ Appearing in front of him through Kamui was easy. Moreso because of him being a civilian. But a civilian who lives on the street. So, his reflexes were a bit faster than the norm but something not so hard to deflect.  _

  
  


_ After getting the kid in a headlock, he asked, _

_ "Mind telling me why you were outside the palace waiting for me?" _

  
  


_ The kid stiffened, sensing that he was not going to try anything, released him. The child turned and faced him head-on. He was… taken aback by the child's reaction. No one has ever looked at him in the face other than a handful of people let alone an eye contact. But this kid. He was so shocked that he got really confused when the child suddenly bowed to him. Huh. _

  
  


_ "Wait what?"  _

  
  


_ The child still maintaining his bow answered,  _

_ "I said 'Thank you.'" And looked up with stars in his eyes. Huh. Putting his hands in front of him, he said.  _

  
  


_ "You are so COOL!! Uchiha-sama!!" _

_ "Ahhhh… your welcome?" _

_ The boy vehemently shakes his head and says "No! No! You don't get it!" _

  
  


_ The boy blushes a scarlet red, looks to his side, rubs the back of his neck and bashfully says "It's just… you are the first adult who has ever defended me. So I… I wanted to thank you for it." Then the boy suddenly turns towards him and there is a determined gleam in his eyes "So I wanted to thank you!! Uchiha-sama!! And just when his small spiel ended, they both heard a loud growl, two sets of heads turn to the boy's stomach. One with amusement and the other with embarrassment.  _

  
  


_ Touching his stomach with one hand and the other rubbing the back of his neck he said "I… I think it's getting late, sorry for taking up so much of your time Uchiha-sama. Goodnight." Then started laughing awkwardly and trailing off just the same. Faking a cough, he glanced sideways and turned to leave when.  _

  
  


_ "Wait." _

  
  


_ The boy stiffened, turned slightly to look at him.  _

  
  


_ "Yes?" _

  
  


_ Trying to form a pleasant smile but knowing that it's more a grimace than that.  _

  
  


_ "What's your name?"  _

  
  


_ He was amazed by how many expressions the boy made in just a minute. First, it was confusion, then shock, followed by apprehensive, disbelieved, anger and lastly settled on hyperventilating. He then started mumbling something and if Obito could, he would have been able to hear what the boy said, but really, he honestly didn't want to. Then, taking a decisive nod faced him.  _

  
  


_ "I'm Isamu. Hasegawa Isamu. It's really nice to meet you." And bowed a full 90 degree.  _

_ "You know, you don't have to bow that deep for me." _

_ Straightening himself the- Isamu directed a smile so bright towards him, that for a second he thought that he went blind.  _

  
  


And now looking at him, there is still the silly but determined teenage child with too long limbs and no coordination, if inspected closely. Though, in front of him is also a confident young man who knows his worth. After a few days of paying for the child's food, he had brought him to his house and from there no one looked back.

Even after teaching him all about the ninja arts he could, the boy just stuck and is now his personal driver. 

  
  


"Obito- _ tou-sama,  _ you should go inside first. I will park the car inside the garage and come inside."

  
  


He gave a swallow nod as the only indication he had heard and walked on the pathway towards the house. When he reached the front door, he held the door handle gently, almost as if he was afraid and closed his eyes then felt for the familiar chakra signatures inside the house. When he was sure that everyone he held precious to was safe and sound, he opened his eyes, grip the handle firmly and pulled open the door. Not even having fully opened the door, he can hear the sounds of childish footsteps rattling down the corridors. He smiles without knowing he did and looks at where the sounds are coming from. Not even having the time to react, he finds him with a handful of 6 years old and a 3 years old kid and a chorus of ' _ otou-sama!!' _

  
  


He feels a stretch in his face and realises that it's due to the broadening of his smile. Smiling. One of the things he thought incapable of anymore, needs more time to get used to. He crouches down to be on their eye level and ruffles both of their hairs. And listens to both of them rambling off about their day.  _ Otsutsuki Uchiha Kazuhiro,  _ his firstborn has black hair and a  _ Byakugan _ . Typical Uchiha child except for the  _ Byakugan _ . And then there is his second-born  _ Otsutsuki Uchiha Akihiro.  _ Now, he has got most of his features from his mother's side of the family. A true  _ Otsutsuki,  _ except for the black eyes which have the already unlocked  _ Sharingan. _

  
  


He looks up, on hearing almost inaudible footsteps heading towards them. He and his sons are still on the  _ genkan. _ Also realising that he has not even taken off his  _ zori _ . But that all are out of his mind when he sets his eyes on  _ Otsutsuki Uchiha Tsukuyo,  _ with her pure white shoulder-length bob hair,  _ Tenseigan _ eyes, a silver chain ornament with a blue crystal drop on her head, white coloured kimono robe and her signature uchiwa fan in hand. To him, his wife is the most beautiful and elegant woman to ever grace the planet earth. 

  
  


Out of his peripherals, he can notice _Otsutsuki Sakamoto,_ with his ever present non-prescribed specs, a few feet away from his Mistress. The one in charge of the in and out of the household.

  
  


But his eyes are still locked with his wife's, giving her a soft smile. Behind him, he can hear Isamu also coming in and hears the sound of the front door clicking shut. The sound of it, like a finality, to locking all of his precious people in this house which they call their own. The children released themselves from him and tackled Isamu with their stories. But he still stays in that crouching position for a few sections and then slowly he gets up, never breaking the eye contact and says, 

  
  


" _ Tadaima _ ."

  
  


His wife tilts her head to the side and smiles warmly.

  
  


" _ Okaeri _ ."  
  
  
  
  
  
  


[Read it on Wattpad](http://www.wattpad.com/story/235043904-obito-otsutsuki-uchiha?utm_source=widget&utm_medium=link_copy)

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to know who Otsutsuki Uchiha Tsukuyo is then stay tuned!!! Ja ne!!!


End file.
